


After the jefferies tube

by Ace_of_Colours



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Season3episode2, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Colours/pseuds/Ace_of_Colours
Summary: After Paul got out of the jefferies tube
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 30





	After the jefferies tube

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic. I got really excited for this season and got inspired.

Paul got out of the tube groaning.”I’m okay”

“You don’t look it” Jett Reno said “next time don’t go and fix a jefferies tube an hour after leaving a coma”

Hugh hugged him gently so as to not hurt him further “Why did you think this was a good idea? Why didn’t you ask for help?”

“I thought I could handle it. And I didn’t expect the ship to move” Paul responded.

Hugh gave him a dose of painkillers. “You need to rest.”

“I’m fine”

“No you’re not. Let me take you to our room. I’ll tell Saru it was doctor’s orders”

“Yeah I’m going back to mine too. It seems that the essentials are back to normal and I’m on way too many drugs to be any help” Reno piped in “I’ll see you later” 

They all left and went back to their quarters. When the men got to theirs Hugh helped Paul into his pajamas and into bed.

“Are you staying?” Paul asked somewhat loopy from the painkillers.

“I can't, I have to go back to sick bay. People really got hurt from the trip” Hugh responded and kissed Paul gently on the lips. “I’ll see you later. I love you.” 

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated


End file.
